Heartstopper
Heartstopper is the major easter egg of Krankenhaus der Toten. It is the only way to leave the hospital and access the ending cutscene. After completing the EE, certain weapons are added too the mystery box pool. Overview Step 1: Preparations It is necessary to create the Surgeon as quickly as possible. Once it has been obtained, use it to kill The Doctor. Now head down to the 115 Room. There will be a pump filled with liquid. Depending on it's colour, different actions must be taken. Blue The Viktor Samarov player must go into the power room and flip the power switch on and off until it breaks (power will remain on once broken.) to summon Avogadro. Defeating Avogadro will trap him in the generator. Yellow The Elizabeth Richards player must go into the Childrens Ward, where there will be four items scattered around the room, a train, a bear, a ball and a toy car. She must activate all four these items and then kill the Ghost Child that spawns. Green The Niamh McTavish player must go to the Quarantine room and kill 50 zombies to charge up an orb in the centre of the room. Once it is full, Niamh must knife it until it breaks, releasing a green gas into the room. Red The Dragon player has probably the simplest task, as all he has to do is kill 10 zombies with a melee weapon. Once this task is complete, the character must return to the 115 room and collect a coloured 115 sample. Step 2: Communications The player must now head to the Main Hall, where the radio will now be functioning. Activating it will produce static. Viktor will state that it must be interference from the 115 in the basement. To fix this, head down to the basement. Once there, look at the light on the pump. NOTE: It will never be the same colour as the previous step. Complete the corresponding action. Blue Viktor must go up to his office go prone behind the desk and then press and hold the use button. Yellow Elizabeth must find a red bow on floor 14. Return to the 115 room and interact with the pump. Green Niamh must throw a grenade into the pump while it is raised. Red Dragon must find and kill four flaming walkers scattered around the map. Once the required task is complete, the player who completed this task must return to the 115 room and activate the pump. The pump will stop moving and the player will gain an appropriately coloured 115 sample. Return to the radio and activate it. Step 3: The Relic The following step requires the Wonder Waffle AE-7 to be wielded by any player. The player must head to the surgery room and kill zombies until electricity pulses around the room. Once this is done, head back to the 115 room and have the two players with coloured 115 activate the pump. This will mix the two 115 samples and bring up three pylons; one is the Emergency Parking room, one in Radiology, and one in General Care 115. All three pylons must be activated within 60 seconds of each other. This will cause the relic to appear in the Main Hall. Take the relic. Step 4: Charging the Relic The relic must now be taken to Surgery, Radiology and the Black Hall in any order and placed on a pedestal. While on the pedestal, the relic must be charged by protecting it from The Doctor (which will spawn shortly after the relic is placed) and the zombie hordes for about 60 seconds. Failure to do so will stop the process, unable to be restarted again until the next round. Success will light up the relic. Once the relic has been charged on all three pedestals, take it to the 115 room and activate the pump again. Protect the relic one final time and it will be fully charged. Return to the radio and activate it. Step 5: Pina Colada After the transmission, the song Escape (The Pina Colada Song) ''will begin playing on the radio. The team must now suffer through 360 seconds of a constant horde. Rounds cannot progress while in this state. The Doctor will also spawn once every 45 seconds (since only 1 doctor can be present on the map at any given time, this timer only starts when the previous iteration dies.) Spending 10000 points on the relic during this period will create an instant Nuke effect. Once the 360 seconds is up, an ambulance will crash into the wall of the Chief of Medicine's Office. After escaping through the wall, there is one final step. Step 6: Escaping Now outside the building, the Doctor will spawn (note: after defeating him this time, he can '''NOT '''respawn.) Kill him, and a bus (resembling the one from TranZit) will appear. Activate the bus door, and a final cut-scene will play. Afterwards, the group will be returned to the map with extra weapons in the mystery box pool and 2 additional perk slots. Dialogue Step 1 ''After seeing the coloured 115. Viktor: Strange.... I have never seen a reaction like this before. Elizabeth: What does it mean? Viktor: I am not sure.... The character who corresponds to the colour of the 115 will speak. Viktor: But I know what I must do. The lightning creature in the basement. Elizabeth: This yellow.... I need to go make sure there are no survivors in the childrens ward. Dragon: It doesn't matter! I need to kill something with my fists! Niamh: Ugh, who cares? Let's go smash stuff! Step 2 Trying to activate the radio the first time Viktor: The radios signal can't get through! It must be interference from the 115 deposit down-stairs! Niamh: Can you fix it? Viktor: If the pump is disabled.... maybe. After disabling the pump Niamh: I think it worked. Activating the radio Viktor: Hello? Does anybody read me? Radio: Loud and clear! What can I do for you friend? Niamh: We're in Saint Johns. We need an escape, now! Radio: Saint Johns? Hang on. *silence* Radio: We can help you, but first you need to do something for us. Saint Johns had a special project. If you can recover it for us, we'll come get you. Elizabeth: Wait, what kind of spe- Viktor: Done. Radio: Great. Call again when it's ready. Step 3 After the pylons are raised Viktor: The American's here were investigating a relic. Some kind of orb that generated energy. After the relic is obtained Dragon: It looks like an ordinary rock. Viktor: The Americans damaged it. We must re-awaken it. Step 4 After powering the relic Viktor: This power.... Radio call Viktor: We have your relic. Radio: Good to hear. I've already sent somebody to come collect you. Mind you, he's a tad eccentric. But he's reliable. I'll see you back at home base, guys. *static* Dragon: How do we know we can trust them? Viktor: The relic is useless on it's own. It can only provide them knowledge. Knowledge that we already have. Elizabeth: You mean you have it. Viktor: From this moment onwards, whether you trust me or not, we are together. No matter what happens, we must stick together. Niamh: You're alright doc. I'll follow you. Elizabeth: I'll trust you for now. Dragon: Fuck it. I don't have to like you to have your back. As long as you've got mine. Viktor: Very well then. Let's go. Ending Transcript The group scrambles onto the bus. Inside is a young man wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, with a brown trench-coat. A robot sits up the front, wearing a green cap. Pratt: Glad you could make it. Viktor: Who are you? Pratt: Pratt. Inspector Pratt. I'm with a small group of survivors. We're holed up in the local police precinct for now. The relic? Viktor hands over the relic. Pratt: Ah. Very good. Pratt returns the relic. Pratt: Hold onto it for now. I'll take you back to home base and catch you up on everything, and then we'll put you to work. Elizabeth: What kind of work? Pratt: Honey, you just walked out of an infested zone. Nobody else has been able to get in. Dragon: Why would you try to get in? The bus begins moving as the doors close as a horde exits the hospital. Pratt: That relic- Pratt points at the relic. -is the key. A piece of the big puzzle that might end all this. Fade to black. The group is now back at the hospital, and are able to continue playing. Category:Guygombaa Category:Easter Eggs Category:GG Easter Eggs Category:New Dawn Category:New Dawn Easter Eggs